Wedding Jitters
by Sis Spiffy
Summary: Vilkas is nervous about his wedding. Good thing his brother is there to help him through it. Farkas may not be the smartest, but he always knows what to say.


I don't own Skyrim, just a copy of the game. Enjoy!

* * *

Vilkas paced in the tiny halls of the House of Mara. He was nervous, nervous about everything. His bride-to-be was currently in her house in Rifton, preparing, while Vilkas, Farkas and Faendal were left in the hall of the religious building.

He cleaned up well, the dirt and black paint was washed from his face and his clothes were neat. In place of his typical armor, Vilkas had on a plain white and brown tunic. His heart raced beneath the thin fabric of the shirt, rapid from adrenaline coursing through him.

Did he love her? Absolutely. Was he terrified of messing something up? Absolutely.

Vilkas sat down on one of the benches in the hallway. His fingers buried themselves in his black hair. He heaved out a heavy sigh. Gods, he loved her, but he'd be lying if he said everything in his body didn't want him to flee.

Farkas wiped the water off his on his hands and face as he walked around the corner and saw his brother sitting as though the whole Imperial army was against him. Farkas wasn't the brightest, but he knew he had to try to calm his brother.

"What troubles you? Are you not excited for your wedding, brother?"

Vilkas looked up at his twin, concern obvious in Farkas's expression. "I am nervous, I suppose." Vilkas's fingers smoothed invisible wrinkles out of the clean shirt he wore. The thin cloth felt foreign.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know, brother." The bulky Nord's voice shook as he spoke.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to be with her for the rest of your life?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Then what is the problem?"

The question hit Vilkas hard. What was the problem? He loved her, and wanted to be with her. The Nord couldn't find a problem in that. However, it was the "what ifs" that made him nervous. All the unknown expectations that would come about in marriage scared the man. What if he did not make her happy?

Vilkas looked up at his brother, his own face replicated, but the copy's eyes were not tainted with the mark of worry in Vilkas's own.

"What if she doesn't love me?" Vilkas voiced the question that sunk its claws into his heart. He loved her so much, but a dark fear made him doubt that she returned his affections.

Farkas watched his brother for a moment before laughing, loud, hearty, Nord laughter. His hand clapped on Vilkas's shoulder as he continued to chuckle. The more intelligent twin was offended, he was shocked that his most trusted confidant would laugh at him.

Vilkas pulled away from his brothers touch and frowned. Farkas sat on the bench next to his brother, trying to catch his breath.

His lips still trembled as he spoke to Vilkas, "You're doubting that she loves you? And they call me the dumb one! She came to _you_ wearing the Amulet of Mara, yes?" Vilkas nodded and Farkas continued, "She did not come to me, or Aela, or Torvar, but _you_."

Vilkas remembered that day. She came into Jorrvaskr, as usual, but approached him first. His heart had stuttered, then roared to life when he saw the gold chain around her neck. A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind, but he only voiced one.

"You are not married? Surprising." Color had flooded the Nord's face when he realized how ridiculous that sounded.

The woman responded, her tone teasing, "Interested in me, are you?" There was an underlying tone of seriousness in her words, however, that sent warmth down to Vilkas's toes.

The Nord had been tempted to ignore the woman and walk away, but his traitorous tongue slipped, "I won't lie, I am." He had cursed himself for his clumsy words shortly after he spoke.

The Nord smiled at the memory of her shocked face. He also let out a chuckle thinking about how badly he had wanted to lock himself in his room after that. He had all but shut down when the Dragonborn told him she accepted and returned his affections. Vilkas dimly recalled her skipping off to Rifton to plan a wedding.

Vilkas's gray eyes flitted to the matching set that belonged to his brother. His face lit up in a smile seeing the grin on Farkas's face.

"She loves you, Vilkas. Trust me. I know I'm not the smartest, but I saw the love in her eyes when she spoke to you. Do not worry."

The tight bundle of nerves in the black-haired Nord's stomach lessened and he sat up straight on the wooden bench. He ran his fingers through his hair one more time for good measure and stood up.

Farkas was right. He was ready, now he just had to wait for his fiancé to arrive.

Vilkas stood nervously at the front of the temple when his wife arrived. She was wearing a clean linen dress and seemed uncomfortable. Her discomfort was mirrored in Vilkas as he stood, fidgeting. He felt exposed without his heavy armor on. However, they had agreed to wear plain clothes. That night they were not Companions, she was not the Dragonborn, they were just two people in love.

Vilkas just grinned, he could think of nothing to say. His fiancé smiled and approached him.

He took her hand and kissed it, "You look lovely."

She smiled and played with a strand of hair, "You look quite handsome as well, but I almost didn't recognize you without all the gunk on your face."

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. The guests all meshed together and were talking happily. Farkas was telling an animate story when Vilkas's new wife came over. She pecked him on the cheek and he smiled. Reaching into a pouch she brought over, the Dragonborn took out a small vial.

Slowly dipping her finger in the contents, she revealed it to be black paint. She softly ran her finger over her husband's face, painting his eyes in his usual fashion. The action seemed so intimate that Farkas broke off his story and left the couple.

Finishing her administration she spoke, "That's the man I know."

Vilkas took his wife's hand and reflected on his foolishness. What a mistake it was to doubt this woman's love for him. He shook his head and began to talk with his wife and friends with a new confidence in his heart. He looked forward to his new life with this woman.

* * *

Yay! I love this pairing, he was the only one I wanted to marry besides Faendal. That stupid, ungrateful, unmarriable, elf. I saved you from a lifetime of boredom! Why won't you love me?! ;_;


End file.
